This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Osteotomies of the knee are an important technique for treating knee osteoarthritis and abnormal knee geometries. Most knee osteotomies are designed to modify the geometry of the tibia, so as to adjust the manner in which the load is transferred across the knee joint.
There are essentially two ways in which to adjust the orientation of the tibia: a closed wedge osteotomy; and an open wedge osteotomy. When performing the closed wedge osteotomy, a wedge of bone is removed from the upper portion of the tibia, and then the tibia is manipulated so as to close the resulting gap. This reorients the lower portion of the tibia relative to the tibial plateau and adjusts the manner in which load is transferred from the femur to the tibia. When performing the open wedge osteotomy, a cut is made into the upper portion of the tibia, the tibia is manipulated so as to open a wedge-like opening in the bone, and then the bone is secured in this position (e.g., by screwing metal plates to the bone or by inserting a wedge-shaped implant into the opening in the bone). This reorients the lower portion of the tibia relative to the tibial plateau and adjusts the manner in which load is transferred from the femur to the tibia.
Approximately 50% of high tibial osteotomy cases include an ACL and/or PCL repair procedure. During an ACL reconstruction procedure and/or PCL reconstruction procedure, an ACL tunnel and/or PCL tunnel is drilled through the tibia and femur. A new ligament is attached to the bone in place of the torn ACL ligament and/or PCL ligament. Thus, the surgeon must plan the trajectory of the ACL tunnel and/or PCL tunnel while performing the osteotomy and use separate standard ACL and/or PCL guides and instruments after the HTO procedure is performed.